Just too Perfect
by 147k
Summary: Paul (aka Don Paolo) and Dimitri had once spied on Layton and Claire on their date ten years ago. And the two tried to ruin Layton's love relationship and gain Claire's attention.


"Curse you, Layton... Always acting so perfect and flawless in front of my sweet Claire..."

It has been at least a month since Claire gave him her wonderful kiss to my goody-two-shoes rival's cheek, Hershel Layton; that kiss had literally made my hair rise! And ever since that heart-breaking day, Layton has been seen walking almost everywhere with Claire, but who wouldn't? I'm sure anyone would like to have a beautiful, intelligent woman like Claire as a girlfriend, I would for sure. But one little thing troubled me...

And that little thing is Layton.

He's just too... perfect.

How do I know he's perfect you ask? He's perfect all right! He always get the highest score on every subjects he takes, he's one of the professors' favorite student, and possibly the most annoying one of all- he's always greeting everyone with that supposedly _charming_ smile of his.

Charming smile, bah! Who knew those fake smiles were worth enough to gain everyone's trust?

Everyone except me of course.

"Isn't there any dirt in that man...?" I pondered. Behind a small tree, I watched Claire and that so called 'gentleman' sitting down by the side of a rather big fountain chatting freely like a happy couple; which, in reality, that they are a happy couple. I could hear their conversation, and believe me, it's about Layton again...

"I didn't know you're a fencer, Hershel!"

"Oh, I'm not that good... I'm still an amateur..." Layton said with a blush in his face. "But Claire, it's rather sudden that you called me here. You're usually at work in the lab at this time of day."

"I took a day off. I thought we could spend more time together, or am I bothering your busy schedule, Hershel?" Wait, she took a day off just for_ him?_ Is he that much of a worth to be an excuse for taking a day off? I think not!

"Of course not! No matter what time I will always have enough time for you."

"Oh, Hershel..." As if on some cheesy movie scene, Claire then snuggled her head into that man's shoulder, and in response he snuggled back. That satisfying smile of his when he got close to Claire really irked me...

I kept watching those two love birds talking to each other until a few minutes later a sudden voice came up from behind me, "Excuse me... why are you hiding behind this tree?" I jumped in surprise.

"...Uh, it's none of your business! So shoo! Go away!"

But the grey haired stranger with a white lab coat kept bothering me, "Are you spying at that woman?"

"I'm not spying!"

"So... you're stalking her...?"

Ngh, persistent, "...What do you want?"

"I, well..." He kept fidgeting around his white lab coat. A white lab coat? Who wears them out in the street? "I-I was... trying to find my partner that I work with in my lab..."

"A partner?" Wait, don't tell me this timid man is actually Claire's co-worker! "Is your partner by a chance named Claire Foley?"

"Y-Yes! You know her?"

"...Yes."

"Oh! My name is Dimitri Allen, I've been working with Claire for a few months now... what's your name?" So all this time Claire has been working with that guy? Odd... if they're both partners and that they've been working together for such a long time, I will thought HE'D end up as Claire's boyfriend.

"The name is Paul, Claire's... _*ahem*_ close friend." Not exactly, she knows my name, but I don't actually 'hang-out' or eat with her. I don't think she ever asked me to help her once...

My new acquaintance scanned at the scene with suspicious looks in his eyes, "In curiosity, who is that man with the red cap together with Claire?" Dimitri asked.

"Him? His name is Hershel Layton, one of the most diabolical and evil man there is at Gressenheller University..." I said in disgust.

"Really?" He took a glance at Layton, "He doesn't look evil to me..."

"That's what he wants _you_ to think! Inside him, I'm very sure he's just a low-life who uses his looks to get hundreds of girlfriends just like dear Claire!"

Dimitri blinked in confuse, "Wait, what do you mean 'I'm sure?' So you don't have any actual proof that he's what you said he is?" Well... there is some truth in his statement, I don't have anything that proved Layton that he's a cheating scum. In fact, I have never seen Layton done any wrong before... I don't even think he even ever liter in his life before...

But that's why everyone says he's 'perfect.'

"True, he never did anything wrong. But! By the end of the day I'm sure he has some dirty secret lurking inside of him..." I hope there is one...

"The end of the day? You're going to stalk him 'till night?"

"Surveying! Let's just call it surveying."

I kept watching those two a few minutes with Dimitri until they packed up, "So that man is her boyfriend... Claire described him quite perfectly I say."

"She mentioned about him, eh?"

"Almost every time we work together actually..." Dimitri let out a sigh, I have a feeling that I'm not the only person secretly in love with Claire...

"You're head over heels with her too, aren't you?"

"Yes... Yes, I am..."

I noticed the two couple already left and they were going out of my sight, "Ack! We have to hurry, Dimitri! before we lose them!"

"I'm now accompanying your 'surveying'?"

"Do you want to go or not!"

"Okay..."

The two of us followed them from street to street. I have no idea what they're talking about and where Layton is taking her though, possibly taking her to some restaurant and eat together... Or maybe he's just using this opportunity trying to impress Claire by solving puzzles while walking. That's right people, he's also a puzzle master. What a weird title.

As we were in our disguises, our disguise is a thick black coat with sunglasses by the way, I wanted to ask Dimitri more about Claire.

"What is she like when she works, Dimitri?"

"W-Well..." He blushed profusely, possibly at his own thoughts, "I say that she's a hard worker in any task given, and that she's one of a kind. It's not common for a woman to know a lot of engineering... She always thinks about others first than herself. Oh! She also has the habit to sneeze because of the dirty dust in the machines sometimes, but her sneeze is really adorable so I don't mind..."

So that's what she's like, huh? I always thought her sneeze was cute too...

"O-Oh, did I say too much?"

"...Not really..."

We kept watching them, and listened to their conversation, "Where are you taking me, Hershel?"

"You'll know it when we get there." He said with that sickening sweet tone of his.

Layton lead Claire to a restaurant, the same one which they went on their first date, "They're going to that restaurant, Dimitri! Let's go!"

The two couple went to the restaurant, we did too, but a few people stared suspiciously at us. It's like they've never seen a guy with a thick black coat with black sunglasses and black hats before!

"This is the same restaurant, isn't it! The one where you made the reservation?"

"The same one."

"I never thought I will eat at this place again!" While watching Claire ordering her food, we sat down at a table not to distant from her. But I can't sit at the table next to her, unfortunately, because I'm afraid if Layton suspects me and Dimitri.

"Your orders, sir?"

I hope that Layton have a good time! Once until I reveal his flaw anyway!

"Um... your orders, sir...?"

"W-Wha-? Oh, eh... Water! Just plain ol' water!"

"O-Oh... And you, sir?"

"I will take what he ordered."

"Yes, sir... It will take about... just a second I guess..."

I watch the waiter go away with our useless orders. "Finally, the waiter is gone," Now I just have to watch Layton where he least suspects it, and wait for that tasteless water I just ordered a few seconds ago, "Now back to business, we just need to wait until Layton mess something up. Oh! Or _we'll_ do the messing up for him! Yes, a very genius plan it is!"

But it seems Dimitri isn't all to agreeable to my plan, "Are you sure? I mean, won't it will embarrass Layton?"

"Isn't that the point?"

"But I don't think that's nice-"

I didn't listen to Dimitri, I was already forming a plan to humiliate Layton. Hmm, but what should I do? Spill soup to his face? Or... Hm, this is harder than I thought... "What do you think we should do, Dimitri?"

"Uh-"

"Oh! Here they come!"

In the nick of time, the two love birds finished eating and were going to the exit by going to our direction, with Layton being the nearest to our table! I finally thought of a ingenious plan that will scar Layton's pride in front of Claire for life! By doing the old-school classic...

Tripping him with my leg.

"This will do perfectly..."

I placed my leg across the floor and wait for Layton to fall into my trap. But as they were about to walk past our way, Claire changed places with Layton all of a sudden! "Oh! Hershel, you have a loose string at your left shoulder. Here, let me take care of that." I wanted to move away my leg but Claire had tripped. I shouted in horror, "C-Claire!"

I could see her falling down with her back on the floor. Dimitri stood up and I did too.

But _apparently_ prince charming had already saved her from falling down...

"H-Hershel...?"

I stood with shock all over my face and I'm sure Dimitri is doing the same. Layton rescued her by holding her back with his arm and his other hand on Claire's hand. It looked just in the movies... I could see that man's face just inches away from Claire's angelic face, looking at his woman in concern. Ha! I'm pretty sure he's just acting cool in front of his Claire!

"Are you alright, Claire...?"

"I am now." Claire giggled and_ kissed_ Layton right at that spot! The crowds who was supposedly watching the whole thing cheered at the two, some even whistled. If only I was in Layton's place and I would get Claire's kiss, that was the only thing I could think of...

"That is quite a plan you have there, Paul."

"Oh, just be quiet!"

I'm more worried if Layton, or worse, Claire, saw my foot. But I'm in disguise so I'm alright...

Layton stood up and helped Claire get on her feet, "Let me take you back home, Claire. I'm really sorry for what happened just now, I'm sure you would want to rest..."

"Not at all, Hershel! This has been a fun day, actually."

They laughed heartily and left the restaurant. We were still standing, and our water seemed to be already placed into our table, but I don't even have any reason to drink it. "Let's go, Dimitri! This is our last chance to find Layton's weakness!" I hurriedly went out, Dimitri pulled out his wallet and put money on the table.

"So where next, Paul?"

"Claire's house, I think..." That's a problem... "I can't possibly go there!"

"Why not?"

"Well... even though I like to stalk- I mean, _follow_ Claire. It will be rude to sneak into her home! It's... vandalizing..."

"I thought you never cared about that."

A vein popped into my head. What does he mean that I don't care about people's privacy! Even though I have a mischievous character it doesn't mean I'm always up to no good! It's not like I'm going to be a villain... maybe.

I saw a pack of brutes just hanging in the alley. They looked like your average goons, scary, big, and filled with scars from fights. Just then, I have another brilliant idea... "What about if we use those goons to try to beat up Layton? He will lose in battle and I, and you of course, rescue Claire from them. It will be a perfect plan! Just think of the people watching and how Claire will admire us and will dump Layton!"

"Uhh..." He stared at the frightening gang, "Are you sure? Love doesn't actually worked that way... And how are you going to convince them to fight Layton?"

"Good point... Oh!"

I found a way! And believe me, it's easier that I thought.

"Paul? H-Hey! What are you doing!"

I went straight to them, who was sitting down at the dark alley, "What do ya' want, bald geezer?" I'm not bald!

I need to refrain myself from being mad... okay, here I go.

"I'm just here to tell you that you people have been mocked by a certain man, who passed here a few seconds ago..." They raised their eye brows, "The guy with the red cap with a lady next to him said that you were... um, dirty! Smelly too! And says people like you are just trash! Oh, and he said you're a chicken."

I could see Dimitri with a worried face, but I could tell my plan worked.

And it did.

"That's what he said? Looks like my gang here have some bones to break again after all!"

The other men grabbed their weapons which consists of long pipes and even a plank of wood. Sheesh, people should really choose a more technical weapon than those cheap toys.

"Is this a good idea...? And you call him a chicken? A wild bore is more appropriate!"

"Of course it is, Dimitri! Layton wouldn't stand a chance against those giants. I over heard earlier that he's a fencer, but Layton admit that he was an amateur. Sowq even he can't defend Claire from them! And chickens sounds more cowardly." I laughed triumphantly, but Dimitri sighed.

"This is just my opinion... but some people often said that they themselves aren't expert in what they do, but it turns out that they are. What happens if Layton _is_ an expert fencer?"

"A fencer needs a sword, Dimitri my good man! And why would he lie about his own talent?"

"Well... To not brag about it...?"

I didn't listen, "Oh! They're confronting him! Let's watch it at the sidewalk..." This is going to be good... But I do feel bad for Claire, leaving her in danger from those goons. But not to worry, my dear Claire! You will be better off been rescued by me than that man!

"Hey, you! The guy with that stupid red cap!"

"Hm? ...Oh, dear."

Oh dear is right! Take a look at your opponents, Layton! A dozen scary looking men with weapons in their hands! Can't top that, huh, Layton? "This is going to be good..."

People were staring at the brutes, waiting to see what happens next, and wondering why they are picking on an innocent couple.

"Hershel...?"

Layton bravely confront the men, "Excuse me, is there any trouble here?"

"Feh! You're one of those snobby high-and-mighty upper classman. Huh! Guys like you don't know the rough, underground life of the alleys!" The people watching grew more, "And Since you called my group 'trash', we'll make trash out of you and that girlfriend of yours!

Like every targeted love victims, Hershel said, "What are you talking about! I didn't say-"

"I'll take his arm!" A sort of punk looking goon with a pipe said.

Quickly, Layton avaided his attack. Never knew the guy was so nimble, "Claire! Run away!"

"I'm not leaving you here all alone, Hershel!" Aww, she stayed by his side... Too bad the guy has to be Layton.

As he dodged countless attacks, the biggest of the bunch found his own target, "You're next, sweet'ums!"

"Claire!"

This is it! "Quick, Dimitri! we need to get in the fight!"

"OK- Wait, we don't have anything to fight with!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm an inventor, Dimitri!" I reached inside the stuffy black jacket, and showed him my utmost prized weapon- a slick ray gun, "An inventor always has his contraption by his side at all times!"

"Aren't you committed..."

Luckily, I've bought a spare, "Here, use this." Dimitri looked at it, and examined it in interest. Heh heh, my inventions always seems to impress most people, "Just let the ray gun do the work, it'll knock the lights of them in just one trigger."

"I'm getting nervous..."

"Just follow my lead."

We went to the 'battleground' with our guns in place, "You scumbags! Over here you-"

"W-Who is this man!?"

Huh?

"He's beating us with our own weapon!"

Who?

In a flash of light, my goody-two-shoes rival defeated the grunts one by one, with a pipe! "Leave," He swung his pipe to the numerous enemies, "Claire," He dodged a blow and striked again, "alone!"

"Uh," Dimitri spoke, while watching Layton take down the whole group like a knight, "I thought you said Layton was an amateur..."

"...Please, shut up."

And with one big swoop, Layton took the last of them. It was admittedly powerful until to even send the foe flying, "And that's... The last of them."

The crowds cheered at the winning man,"Claire? Claire!"

Hershel hurriedly went to her side, "Looks like you saved me again Hershel, twice in a row!" The crowd 'aww'ed to the couple, it's actually sickening me, "and how you wielded the pipe doesn't seem like a beginner at all! You're a master, Hershel!"

"Ah, well," He blushed, "I don't like to brag..."

"I should really pay you back, Hershel. Here, take this."

I can't believe it I'm seeing this for the second time, because Claire kissed him, on the the lips! While the others whistled, I stared at them with my mouth gaping realizing my whole plan went in pieces, and Dimitri looking at the two with a sad face.

"Let's go at your place, Hershel. But peacefully, with no trouble surrounding us."

Hershel chuckled, "I do hope so!"

With a sunset in the background, the two of them walked together, just like in those mushy romantic movies. Ugh, fate is so cruel.

"I guess there's just nothing that can seperate them..." Dimitri said wistfully.

"I'm not going to give up that easily! I'll get revenge on Layton soon!"

"Suit yourself," Dimitri walked away from me, "I'm going back to the lab to continue on my research, I could at least meet Claire again when she comes back to work tomorrow, but I doubt I'll ever be in her heart..."

He left.

"So that's what he thinks, huh. To be frank, I think Claire keeps everyone close to her heart." So that means Dimitri is a bit blind in the heart then.

I decided to head back; it's getting late.

"Curse that Layton... Ruining my plans and taking my crush as your girlfriend... And always being perfect..."

Despite of the many things I want spite of, I have time for this:

"CURSE YOU LAYTOOOOOOON!"

* * *

**My first one-shot complete! I kind of started this half a year ago and I just finished it now :P**

**Oh, if any of you are reading one of my stories, I'm sorry if my updates are taking a long time! The Maiden Love chapter is almost complete, and I'm still continuing the Triton and Dove Manor story. I've been drawing a lot recently, like that picture I made for my profile and deviantart.**

**but anyway, reviews and helpful suggestion is always appreciated!**


End file.
